Send Me an Angel
by zxully
Summary: Bobby finds his guardian angel. Oneshot. BobbyJack mild slash implied.


---

Another product of boredom here. Thanks to CatherineWinner, I'm posting this. Thank you so much for your reviews and for the message!

I wrote this in three parts, so I'm very sorry it may seem as not a whole. I tried, but the lectures were not as boring as they were supposed to be. ;)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own it and I'm not making money of it.

**Warnings**: It can contain a bit of Jack/Bobby slash and swearing. And, it for sure contains some poor, poor English of mine. I'm very sorry. Hope you can understand what I meant and that my mistakes are not that catastrophic.

Also, lots of greetings to Suvi, if she ever visits this story. :)

---

_Send Me an Angel_

_---_

Jack was an angel. Bobby knew it the first day he saw him. The way Jack looked – all innocent and sweet – gave him some sort of angelic appearance. He had big, clearly blue eyes, messy blonde hair and was less than 11.

A little angel, indeed.

And Bobby was already sure about it after the first time he talked to that boy. Jack's voice was soft, calm and low. When he said a word for the first time, Bobby was hardly able to hear him – his voice was lower than a whisper. But its tone made Bobby shiver and then calm down almost immediately.

Bobby didn't know how it worked, but Jack had his way with him. Somehow, he always made Bobby calmer.

And even though it was Bobby's task to keep an eye on Jack, he was sure that it was Jack who was the guardian angel sent to Earth for Bobby Mercer. He made him feel safe despite his own insecurity and fear.

Anyway, Bobby didn't think that much about Jack's angel-ness. Not usually.

But one day Jack announced that he'll be playing a small part in some school's nativity play. He didn't exactly seem very excited or happy about it. Which meant that he didn't want to talk about it, which finally led to Bobby not paying that much of attention to this fact.

Who would've thought – a Mercer in some stupid school-play? Only Jack could go for that. The little fairy was always too big of a coward to say "no" to the older people, especially when he tried hard not to disappoint Ma. He would ignore them openly sometimes but would not disagree.

So, Bobby didn't find it that interesting, despite the little voice in the back of his head which said that he should. He ignored the voice and forgot about the nativity stupidity until three days before Christmas. Until the day on the school show.

Jack insisted he'd go to school by himself to prepare for the play, so Jerry, Bobby and Angel made it to school with Evelyn.

"What's it gonna be?", Bobby asked no-one in particular. "Some fucking boring stupidity probably," he snorted, answering himself.

Evelyn smacked him on the arm.

"You better watch your mouth in front of Jackie," she scolded him. "He really prepared for this play, Bobby. But you of course didn't even notice, right?"

Bobby tried to smirk, but felt too ashamed. Evelyn Mercer was the only person in the world who could make him feel this way.

"Who – or _what_ – does he play, anyway?", Bobby asked with feigned interest, but couldn't hide his sarcasm. "Some lamb or what? Mary?"

Angel laughed at that loudly. Evelyn though didn't find it funny at all.

"Shut up, both of you," she raised her voice a bit. She wasn't smiling anymore, a rare thing to see. This had to be really serious. "If you're going to laugh at Jackie again, go back home. He's had enough of your teasing. You should know how sensitive he is. Good he's not here to listen to your stupid comments."

"Sorry, Ma," both Angel and Bobby apologized, though Bobby wouldn't be himself if he didn't ask, "But what's the big deal, Ma? Is it really that important?"

She sighed sadly.

"I hoped you would know Jackie better, Bobby. Especially you, since you're so close with him. Don't you see it?", she looked directly into his eyes. "He's always fought for acceptance, for tolerance. And now for the first time he's among his classmates. He's accepted. Don't you listen to him, Bobby? Don't you talk to him? Don't you even look at him, at how he's changed through the last month?", her voice became sadder and bitterer and Bobby felt like a total jackass.

"You give him safety, that's right", it was Jerry's turn to speak, "You hug him, let him cuddle, let him sleep with you. Okay. It's good."

Bobby looked surprised.

"You think we didn't notice?", Evelyn asked bitterly. "Jack's a different person around you. He's happier, less shy, but also ruder; though I think it's good he finds more courage to speak his mind," she chuckled a bit, "He loves you so much, Bobby," she added and Bobby knew what was coming next.

"And you didn't even give a fucking damn about his play," Angel finished, his voice cold.

"But – but he never said anything!", Bobby tried to defend himself.

"Did you ask him at least once?", Evelyn demanded.

Bobby just hung his head in shame then, a muttered "No" escaping his mouth. He felt so stupid. How bad Jack must've felt.

The warning bell cut the uncomfortable silence and Evelyn with her three sons headed to the school theatre.

The show itself was boring, Bobby decided, sighing deeply and moving restlessly in his seat. And there was no sign of Jackie on stage. Maybe it was a really small part.

But then, when Bobby was almost sure it was all a lie and that the youngest Mercer wasn't even included in the play, Jack appeared on the stage. Bobby didn't recognize him from at first, for Jack was wearing a long white robe so different from his everyday clothes. Also, his hair wasn't as always sticking in every direction; it was dyed blonde and neatly stuck to his forehead, cheeks and neck so much that his face was barely visible through the thick strands of hair.

Loud gasps of admiration followed by excited whispers were heard among the audience when he appeared on the stage and Bobby wasn't very surprised.

Because right to Jack's back, at the level of his shoulder-blades... there were wings. Huge, white, angelic wings.

So after all, Jackie truly _was_ an angel.

From the corner of his eye he saw Evelyn covering her mouth and he heard some women whisper, "He's so beautiful! Like a real angel!" and "Who's that pretty boy up there?".

Bobby himself, was mesmerized. Jack was so tall, so thin and he seemed so calm. He looked like a real angel, peaceful and beautiful. Almost gorgeous. Bobby couldn't take his eyes off of Jack.

When the angel spoke, his voice was soft and lower than a whisper, but at the same time everyone could hear it perfectly. Bobby was always sure that he knew Jackie and that he was accustomed to his voice, but the angel onstage seemed afar and somehow strange, his gaze wandering unconsciously and his voice deep and low, words almost impossible for Bobby to understand.

He looked so... different.

But so natural at the same time. Still, so angelic. Like he never was a real human being.

Bobby always thought of Jack as a pretty, scared child with not so much to say, but always carefully listening. Very helpful, though insecure; also caring and loving.

Now, all of these virtues were still there and could be seen in Jack's features and in his attitude, but it was somehow complete now by the wings and the robe. He was so perfect.

Just like an angel should be.

When Jack went offstage, Bobby awoke from the haze he's been in for the last minutes. He shook his head and quickly escaped from the theatre, ignoring his mother's and his brothers' calls.

He breathed deeply in cold, winter air, trying to calm down for a couple of minutes.

"Want a smoke?", suddenly he heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind him. He turned around abruptly, truly shocked to find Jack there, still in his robe, still in his whole costume, still wearing the wings. He smoked quietly, avoiding Bobby's eyes, his left hand stuck out offering a pack of cigarettes.

Bobby shook his head and Jack just lowered his hand in the lack of pockets to which he could stuff the pack into.

"You shouldn't be smoking," he said. "Angels don't smoke," he teased nervously.

"Fairies do," Jack groaned impatiently, "'Sides, I've seen one angel with a smoke already." Then he added, "In a movie, of course."

"What movie?" Bobby kicked himself mentally for teasing Jack again, but couldn't stop himself from snorting, "Some gay movie probably?"

Jack didn't seem intimidated at all.

"Yes, it was a gay movie," he flicked off his cigarette and shivered from cold.

Then he fell silent and Bobby felt Jack closing on him again. He sighed deeply, mad at himself for being such an ass.

"'Msorry," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jack. "I'm an asshole," he apologized sensing how violently Jack was trembling.

"You didn't like they play?", it was actually more of a statement than a question, but the need to get a response was as much noticeable in his voice as the obvious hurt.

"You were great," Bobby answered with complete honesty, rubbing Jack's back gently. "You're like a real angel," he stated in a whisper.

"Even though I smoke?", Jack chuckled a bit while cuddling to Bobby's chest, happy to be so close to his older brother's warm body.

"Even though," Bobby smiled, entangling his fingers in Jack's hair, gently caressing his neck. "You're my angel."

-

Four years later, Bobby recalls that day.

It is during Jack's funeral.

Bobby tries to picture his youngest brother as an angel, smiling to him and snuggling to his chest.

He's sure that Jackie turned into an angel after the death and that he's in his own private heaven, with big, tattooed wings, strumming his guitar or harp and humming.

He knows that Jackie is looking at him now.

That he is a beautiful angel, like that day during the nativity play.

But the thought is not comforting.

It's not comforting at all.

--- The End.

**A/N:** The movie Jackie's referring to is actually a gay movie. It's called "Latter Days" and if you're somehow offended by two pretty boys getting happy together, don't watch it. If not, I recommend the movie very much – and it has a great soundtrack.

And sorry for the weird Christmas theme, but I wrote it after watching "Love Actually" for the millionth time. And, besides, Christmas is coming. :)

Hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is welcome.


End file.
